Romano's Strange Dream
by HetaFruitsOuranHp321
Summary: Romano wishes upon a star to fall asleep quickly one night after a stressful World Conference. But little does he know about the dream he's about to have and signed up for. Including having to be a bigger hero than America and saving a kingdom! Rated T for Romano language. I do not own Hetalia or it's characters. I just own my mind, imagination, and thoughts. Enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

Romano had a hard day at the world meeting today. It was always the same things. America calling himself a hero, England and France almost having a wrestling match on top of the tables, his clueless fratello just coloring in a little kitty-cat coloring book. Seriously, where was common sense when needed. Sure he knew that Germany was one of the only people with common sense. But that potato-bastard wasn't going to receive his friendship, even if his life had depended on it.

"Fucking morons. They should learn that it's better to be common sensible. Not all like," Romano made his voice high pitched to try to imitate the nations he knew (mostly his brother), "Oh look at me! I'm a stupid little country that likes to be a moron and go around being all stupid and shit like that!" Romano's voice changed back into his normal voice and he mumbled a few curse words and complaints about things like morons and stupid people.

But before Romano could slip into dreamland, he heard his bedroom door open and groaned when he saw who it was. His brother had brought his pillow and blanket that indicated that he wanted to sleep in Romano's bed tonight.

"Why aren't you at that fucking potato-bastard's place tonight?" Romano asked coldly at the mention of Germany. Italy just climbed into bed and answered him.

"Well, I thought since Germany was stressed out today that he could use a break for tonight. But I'll be back at his place by tomorrow!" Italy answered his older brother with a smile as he got comfortable under the covers. In only moments time, Italy was snoring away asleep. _'Lucky little_ _pasta bastard_,'Romano thought to himself. How could Italy sleep so easily when Romano couldn't. Looking out his window, Romano saw a shooting star fly by. Thinking really hard, Romano started making a wish.

"I wish I could fall asleep quickly tonight." Romano wished to the star. But he knew that it wasn't possible for him to fall asleep by just simply wishing on a pointless little star... right?

* * *

"Stupid America. I wish he'd just stopped messaging me on Facebook. I need to get sleep just as much as he does- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" England shouted as he saw something glowing coming his way. Immediately, he knew what it was. He had seen it once or twice coming up onto him.

"Oh no... NOT AGAIN! OW!" England's window broke and the shooting star hit him in the head like the many others before. Why did the stars always hit _him_ whenever someone wished on one?! "I curse the bloody git who made up the superstition of stars and wishes." England cursed as he took the star off of his head. And just like always, it disappeared as he held it in his hands. _'Why me?'_ England looked up hopelessly at the ceiling thinking.

* * *

"Huh? What the crapola is going on?!" Romano thought as a wave of sleepiness hit him. And before he knew it, Romano was fast asleep in the blink of an eye. But little did he know about the dream he was just about to have.


	2. Chapter 2

Romano didn't know where he was when he opened his eyes. It looked like some weird meadow that could belong to Candyland (minus the candy) or from those weird pony cartoons that America watched called 'My Little Pony'.

"Where the fuck am I?" Romano asked standing up and brushing dust and dirt off his clothes. Wait a minute. Wasn't he wearing pajamas earlier? Why was he wearing his normal everyday clothes? Okay, something was going on and it was getting on Romano's nerves. "If this is that Potato-bastard's doing, then I'll kill him for this." Romano then started walking around the place to see more of the place. It was nice with the birds chirping and the sun shining, but something was off... Where the fuck was everybody?

"Fratello?! Potato-bastard?! Japan?! Spain?! Anyone?!" Romano called out. But, as he expected, no one replied. Sighing, he sat down on a rock, got into "The Thinker" position, and started to wonder aloud. "I get it. I get it. Everyone's just probably at that stupid World Conference and I'm supposed to be some kind of a... time traveler? No... that can't be it... DAMMIT! I WISH I KNEW WHY THE FUCK I'M HERE!"

"That's him! That's got to be him!" A voice called out all of a sudden, making Romano jump and do his "manly" scream. But somehow, that voice seemed familiar... like it was his...

"Fratello?! Is that you!?" Romano called out to the voice. Then, a person that looked just like Italy came out of the woods. For once, Romano was kind of glad. Romano then rushed over to "Italy" and hugged him tight. "Oh am I fucking glad to see you fratello!" But the figure just wiggled out of the hug and looked at Romano with a half confused half shocked look.

"Fratello? No, I'm not your fratello. I'm Feliciano Vargas and I'm from King Antonio's kingdom. And these are my friends, Ludwig Beilshmidt (sorry if I spelt it wrong) and Kiku Honda." It was then that Romano noticed the two people that came out of the woods. Romano wasn't strangely surprised that they looked like Japan and the Potato-bastard.

"Uh... Ciao." Romano said awkwardly. The one that looked like Japan, or Kiku he assumed, bowed at his appearance.

"Konichiwa(again, sorry if I spelt it wrong) good sir. I am honored to meet your acquaintance." Kiku/Japan lifted up from the bow and Romano accepted it with a thank you. However, as for the Ludwig guy/Germany/Potato-bastard... well...

"Nice to meet you." Ludwig/Germany/Potato-bastard said to Romano. Romano, in vain, accepted the hello. But something told Romano that these three had something in mind for him and he didn't like it that much.

"Well, it was nice to meet all three of you but... I've got to get going." But Feliciano/Italy grabbed his arm.

"But- You fell from the Heavens above!" Feliciano/Italy cried with excitement.

"I did what?!" Romano asked confused. Feliciano/Italy started to talk very excitedly.

"It's like in the royal tapestries in King Antonio's castle! It's like the legend! Many years ago, an Ancient hero by the name of Roman the Great once protected the kingdom! But one day, he just vanished into thin air. But there was hope for our kingdom! Roman the Great would send down one of his grandchildren from the Heavens above to take his place as protector when our kingdom is in a terrible despair and we feel like there is no hope! And now that our kingdom is in that kind of despair, Roman the Great has now sent down his Grandson down to us!

"And it obviously is you since you look exactly just like Roman the Great from the tapestries! Roman the Great has answered our prayers! The grandchild of Roman the Great has arrived from the Heavens above!" Feliciano/Italy cried out in joy.

At that moment, Romano knew that this was officially going to be the weirdest experience he had ever had in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meanwhile, out of the Romano Dreamland...**

Italy had woken up at 11:00 p.m., just about three hours after he and Romano went to bed. His brother had fallen asleep finally. Thank goodness. Whenever Romano didn't get the sleep that he needed, he would always get cranky like a little baby and take it out on him. Smiling, Italy got up, silently went out of the room, and slowly crept down the stairs turning on lights into the kitchen to go get some water. Usually, Italy didn't wake up at this time of night for something like this. But tonight, Italy was just dang thirsty. He didn't know why, but maybe it had something to do with the spicy chiles big brother Spain had brought over. After all, they _were_ spicy.

Finally, after being refreshed from his glass of water, Italy put the glass cup into the dishwasher and headed back up into the bedroom. But as he did so, he knocked over a glass that fell and broke with a shatter.

"Uh oh." Italy said quietly and nervously quickly looking over to the area where the stairs were. If he woke up Romano, he was dead meat. Silently jogging, Italy went to the closet to grab the broom. He could feel sweat from his forehead dripping from fear and anxiety. He knew that any minute now, Romano would come down, find the broken glass cup on the floor, and yell at him.

Sweeping like crazy but carefully, Italy swept up the broken mess and threw away the shards of glass as careful as he could so that he wouldn't cut himself. So far, nothing had happened. But that hadn't given Italy a 100% feeling that Romano wouldn't wake up and see that Italy had broken a glass. Italy now was so scared that he was sure he was going to pee himself from fear (but half of that pee feeling was from the fact that he had just drank a whole glass of water).

Nothing still hadn't happened, so Italy turned off the lights as he went out of the kitchen into the downstairs bathroom (after all, if he was going to get scared, better to not have an accident and be yelled at some more. Plus, he _**really**_ had to go). After he was done with his bathroom business, Italy turned off the lights completely and started up the steps. So far, so good for nothing happening quite yet.

After opening the door and peering in, Italy felt relief wash over him. Romano hadn't even budged from where he slept. He only had rolled over. Smiling, Italy quietly climbed into bed and got under the covers. After a few seconds he fell fast asleep, glad that for once Romano hadn't woken up and yelled at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Back into Romano's dream**

Romano couldn't believe his ears. Was he dreaming, or was this guy actually saying that he was a hero? Never the less, he couldn't exactly say he wasn't dreaming or not. Wait, was he? That star _did_ make him fall asleep quickly. But bring him into a strange land filled with psycho maniacs saying that he's a hero?! What the fuck was up with that?!

"Uh... Could you give me a moment to think this through a little?" Romano asked the trio, who nodded their heads yes. Turning around, Romano started to put things together. '_So if I tell them that I really am their little superhero, their little kingdom and them might worship me like a god. But if I tell them they have made a mistake,_ then...' Dammit, why were things so hard to choose sometimes?! It drove Romano crazy. So he decided to tell a teenie tiny little lie.

"_Yes! _I am Romano, grandson of Roman the Great, brought to you from the Heavens above Earth. And I am your savior! You may bow down at my feet if you would like to show respect!" Romano lied greatly. But that didn't stop the adoring little Feliciano/Italy to immediately bow down to Romano's feet. Kiku/Japan too had started bowing.

"His name proves it! He _is_ the grandson! C'mon Ludwig, show respect!" Feliciano/Italy had told Ludwig/Germany/Potato-bastard. The German, sighing but not hesitating, had too bowed. Romano was shocked. If that Potato-bastard had bowed down to him, and this was possibly a dream, then this must've been the happiest dream he had ever had in his life (except for maybe the one where he was making out with Spain...).


	5. Chapter 5

"So uh... What do I do as your little guardian or whatever the fuck you call me?" Romano asked the trio walking back to this King Antonio's kingdom. While they were walking, Romano had been making up plans in his mind as to how to get home from this fucking weird place. It was just too weird. Everyone thought of him as a hero, he had made a huge lie, and most of all these people thought that he was seriously going to help them!

"Well, you protect our kingdom! It's just like what your grandfather did basically. You protect us, we give you our respect and gratitude. It's all really simple." Feliciano/Italy replied. Oh sure, and he made it sound easy to do when really it was harder than it was in real life. And Romano knew, because he had half of a whole country to be responsible of. That's all it was to Romano. Everything was about responsibility. Responsibility this and responsibility that. He was sick and tired of it all!

Then again, maybe that was why he had agreed into this mess. He wanted to avoid all responsibility that the world put in his way. Instead, he just signed up for more.

"So, why is your kingdom in distress in the first place anyway?" Romano asked them curiously. "If I'm to save you guys, don't I need to know what's going on?" But Romano was surprised when the feeling suddenly turned from happy and exciting to sadness and despair.

"Well... King Antonio has been greatly ill lately. He's been so ill, that it looks like he might be dying." Kiku/Japan had answered with sadness in his eyes.

"It's true. And since the king hasn't taken a wife or have any other family members- as in no sisters, brothers, nieces and/or nephews- there wouldn't be an heir to the throne. So we're kind of in a pickle there." Ludwig/Germany/Potato-bastard added.

"We've tried to look for a wife for him to wed, but he refused everyone. Even the most beautiful and gorgeous ones were turned down. We even tried different kingdoms. But there was no luck." Feliciano/Italy added with the most sadness. "And with both King Antonio's parents dead, we're afraid that we'll have to be ruled by a different king. But it won't be the same since King Antonio is the best and most kindest king there ever has been in our kingdom's history. We really need your help, Romano the 2nd Great! Will you please help us find the cure?" Feliciano/Italy pleaded with the same sad eyes Romano's own Italy used whenever he wanted something.

'_I get it now. I was sent here to help these people. They need me. Do I really want to be that selfish and just leave them like that?'_ Romano thought reconsidering his plan to get back home quickly if this wasn't a dream. Just for them, he quickly made the decision.

"Of course I'll help. After all, I _did_ just tell you that I would be your kingdom's savior, right?" Romano asked them. The joyous and relieved looks they gave him was all he needed to know that he had made the right choice. He was going to help, whether he lied or not. A promise was a promise, no matter what.

**Author's note: Yeah, well... sorry this story has been kind of crappy and random so far. This was just an idea that developed in my mind all of a sudden and I just started typing away. Anyway, I promise it will get better and that Romano will find out a secret (not telling what it is!) or two. So don't worry. By the way, while you're waiting for the other upcoming chapters, I have another story I am writing right now. It's an Ouran story, and I think you might like it (Warning, it DOES have song breakouts so be forewarned). Anyway, chapters will come! So, as Italy and Romano would say: Ciao! I'll see you later! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Meanwhile, outside of Romano's dream... again...**

"Why are they always hitting me?! Why?!" England asked himself as he sat in his study. Even though it was 1:00 in the morning and he knew he needed some sleep, England couldn't help but try to think of an answer for his question. Why did all the stars hit him whenever someone had made a wish? Did it have something to do with his history? Did it something to do with him having so many enemies including that Frog-faced France? "I wish I just knew... Ugh, I need someone to talk to right now!" Just as England said those words, all of a sudden, a mint colored bunny with matching colored wings and a cute little smile came flying in.

"Hi Britain!" The bunny told England with a high pitched voice. England's face turned into joy at the sight of the bunny.

_"Flying-Mint Bunny_! Am I glad to see you!" England exclaimed excitedly and happily as Flying-Mint Bunny flew into his arms in a hug. "How are you? Why'd you come this late at night here?!" England asked the cute flying bunny as he let it go.

"I'm doing good, thank you Britain. And I came because I heard you needed someone to talk to. So I flew right over immediately!" Flying-Mint Bunny explained to him. "So, what's going on that's making you so sad?" England sighed as he answered Flying-Mint Bunny.

"Well, it all started with these stars. You see, I figured out that whenever someone wishes upon one, it always flies over like you do and hits me straight in the head. And it's always the next day that they come true. So I was wondering why is it always _me _that gets hit. It's not fun and sometimes it hurts like Hell." England told Flying-Mint Bunny who was already deep in thought.

"Hmm... Well, I think it's because of the fact that your family gains magic in your genes. I mean, you are the most magical country in the world so wouldn't that be the answer?" Flying-Mint Bunny told England. Now that he thought about it, Flying-Mint Bunny was right. England did have special magic powers that had been in his family for generations. And his magic _always_ worked (A/N: That's what he thinks. XD).

"You're right Flying-Mint Bunny! It's because of my magic that the stars always come to me! They need some way to grant those wishes, so they use my magic! I'm going to get revenge on the one wisher that made the star hit me about 5 hours ago!" England, all of sudden, pulled out his cloak (which came out of nowhere) and put it on. Going down the stairs, he went into his basement where he always did magic.

Clusters of potion ingredients, a crystal ball, shelves of magic books, royalty-like curtains and potions invaded the basement. Going over to one of the bookshelves, England searched it until he found what appeared to be the right book and set it down on his desk. Flipping through its pages, England searched and searched for the right spell until he stopped at the one that looked as though it would work.

"All right, here's the right spell. Takes about two hours to conjure before the effects settle in. All I need is my wand, my crystal ball to show the person, and this spell. Righty-o, let's see. First, I need to ask the crystal ball who wished on the star. Oh this spell is so perfect since most people are asleep!" England exclaimed excitedly as he readied himself to ask the crystal ball who had made the most recent wish. "Magic crystal on its stand, who in the world has made their wishing stand?" Smoke swirled around the ball until it finally showed, fast asleep in his bed, Romano.

"Romano?! Romano wished on a star?! Oh well... if this will get me my revenge, then I will get the revenge!" Pulling out his wand, England waved his wand in circles around the crystal ball, and chanted the following spell:  
"While the night lives on  
and the creatures are gone,  
Come my minions and rise  
from your shape and size,  
And send a living Hell  
to the person's sleep in this spell,  
And awaken a nightmare to his dreams  
until the golden rays of the sun gleams  
In the morn'!"

And with that, the spell surrounded the crystal ball with many horrible creatures of all shapes, colors, sizes and evil laughter. Evilly laughing, England walked out of the basement knowing the horrible thing he just did. But if it was the only way to stop people to make wishes on stars so that they would always hit England's head, then so be it.

**Author's note: O_O Holy crap, that was a little bit of a scary chapter. Actually, that was one of the most scariest chapters I've written so far. C'mon, you've got to admit that England's spell was a pretty scary one (And yes, I made it up randomly in my head thinking up of some rhymes for it. I think I did a pretty good job with the spell personally). Remember, review, favorite keep checking because I write a lot for one person. So yeah, enjoy the story! Ciao~! (And no, I don't think I'm Italian. I just like saying Ciao XD)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back inside Romano's wonderful exciting dream...**

Finally, after about an hour or two of walking through nothing but trees and damn meadows, they had arrived at the beautiful kingdom. It was absolutely stunning. It looked as if it were the countries of Spain and Italy put together. It was just gorgeous. Romano's mouth hung open at the sight of the kingdom.

The streets filled with many shops and little cafes. The houses were like little adorable dollhouses that little girls always played with. The streets were crowded with men working or shopping, women who were with their husbands and families and children playing in the streets with their dogs or toys. There was only one word to describe it. Perfect.

But as Romano walked by, citizens suddenly quieted down with shushes and whispers and had gotten of the way so that Romano and the trio could walk by with ease. Even the most troublesome and loudest children and toddlers had suddenly gotten very quiet and shy at Romano's sight. But it wasn't that quiet that Romano couldn't hear the whispers of the townsfolk.

"Are we dreaming, or does he look like who we're thinking of?"

"It couldn't be true, could it?"

"Has his grandfather finally answered our prayers?"

"It has got to be true! Its gotta be true."

"The royal tapestries were telling the truth! They were, right?"

These whispers made Romano feel both embarrassed and a little nervous to be here. Were they glad that he was here? Were they going to shun him if he tried to talk to them? Were they going to be rude towards him? Well, whatever happened, he was going to find out. Suddenly, Feliciano/Italy turned to the crowd and pushed Romano beside him. Everyone finally shushed into complete silence until only the slight breeze and chirping of birds could be heard around.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, I have a proud and exciting announcement to give you! It is indeed true that Roman the Great has answered our cries and prayers for the sake of King Antonio! For the legend, stories and tapestries are true. Roman the Great has sent Romano, his grandson, from the Heavens high above to save our king!" Everyone suddenly broke into cheers and excited calls of relief. It took at least two whole minutes before everyone's excitement had settled down. Then Kiku/Japan had gotten up to speak.

"Thank you, thank you! For a solid week, we three friends had been searching. And now that we have found him, the journey we had now just completed was worth it." More cheering and cries of joy erupted. This time, with Ludwig/Germany/Potato-bastard's effort, the cheering only took a whole minute to settle down.

"We would like to now have the savior say a few words if he would like. So thank you." After that, Feliciano/Italy pushed Romano forward. Romano didn't know what the fuck was going on, but this wasn't a situation he got into often. Especially since he never really got to talk at World Conferences when everyone argued all the time. Clearing his throat, Romano said the first few words that came into mind.

"Uh... Ciao. Um... I'm not really used to giving speeches a lot and it kind of makes me a little nervous to give them when I do, even though most of the time it doesn't look or sound it. But anyway, when my grandfather sent me here, he told me 'Romano, you were named after me and I know one day you will do greatly like I did'." Romano lied a little keeping his cool. Everyone was in full attention at his words, and he found out that it was a great feeling getting to be up on the stand. Straightening up a bit more, Romano continued. "So here I am, standing in front of you all. As your new savior. I will help your king, and I _will_ protect this kingdom no matter what! So it is in my honor that I stand before you a man that my grandfather would be proud of. Thank you." Romano finished his speech.

The crowd went wild with joy and happiness. They didn't know that Romano was feeling pride inside of him, proud that he had made his very first speech where everyone had, for the first time in his life, had completely paid attention to him. And from that, a little smile broke out on his face as he was led by the trio to the castle.

**Author's note: That was a little random chapter. But what was really random is that one day at school, my GerIta fangirlness broke out all of a sudden when a girl told me she was both Italian and German... whoops. I think everyone's a little afraid of me now (including my crush, which kind of sucks :p). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and remember, review, favorite and enjoy. Ciao~!**


	8. Chapter 8

Getting into the castle was tough. But when the guards saw Romano and the trio he followed, they immediately had gotten out of the way. '_Yeah, you better get out of my way fuckers,'_ Romano thought to himself silently. So far, he was having the best time of his life. People were giving him more respect than he really did in real life, he was treated as though _he_ was King Antonio, and, best of all, Ludwig/Germany/Potato-bastard even bowed down at his feet. '_Life really is great,_' Romano thought in pleasure.

As for the castle, it was _gorgeous_. No speck of dust or any damage had shown on the polished smooth marble and stone. The windows were huge enough to be able to see all of the kingdom and, to Romano's surprise, a bit of the ocean. The tapestries, which Romano had been quite interested in for a while, were absolutely stunning. All different sizes and colors made up their magnificence. They were flawless in everyway imaginable. When Romano saw the one that told "his legend', he nearly passed out from surprise.

Roman the Great looked _just like_ Grandpa Rome! He knew he shouldn't have been surprised at that part, but he couldn't help it. It was amazing what things could look so similar to.

"They're beautiful, aren't they? My friends and I always loved coming in here during King Antonio's parent's great annual festivals every year before they died. He still holds them, but every time we came, it was always the tapestries we would look at. These tapestries also kept our hopes up when we were still in the orphanage." Feliciano/Italy surprised Romano as he told him their experience with the tapestries.

"HOLY SHIT, you scared me- wait... 'still in the orphanage'?" Romano asked Feliciano/Italy confused. Feliciano/Italy's face looked solemn as he looked at the floor nodding his head.

"Ve, we grew up there nearly our whole lives. My mother died after giving birth to me from blood loss, and my father died from a heart attack during work at the wheat field when I was four. So that's how I ended up there since I had no other family. Kiku's parents both died in a boat crash coming here when he was six, and he was one of the survivors of the crash. So that's how he ended up there. As for Ludwig..." Feliciano/Italy looked up sadly to Ludwig/Germany/Potato-bastard, who was talking to Kiku/Japan. "Don't tell him I told you, but... two years before I was born and four years before Kiku was born... His mother left him on the doorstep of the orphanage when he was only three months old. He thinks that she didn't want him or have anything to do with him." This left Romano dead silent. Ludwig/Germany/Potato-bastard's mother didn't want him? Why? But Feliciano/Italy continued on.

"But I don't think it's either of those reasons. I think she loved him very much and didn't want to give him up. But there might've been a reason she had to let him go. She was probably too young or just couldn't afford to take care of him." Feliciano/Italy's eyes started to form tears. "It's really sad you know. Can you imagine having no friends or family who care about you and tell you 'I love you' everyday? Kiku and I at least had that for a few years. He only had about three months of that. The rest of his life was only having people take care of him that wasn't family. I was his first and only friend at the orphanage two years before Kiku came along. When all three of us found each other, we became connected. Like brothers." Romano was amazed of how much Feliciano/Italy cared about Ludwig/Germany/Potato-bastard.

In fact, he was so amazed, he had an idea of how much exactly Feliciano/Italy cared. Romano could even see it in his eyes when Feliciano/Italy looked at Ludwig/Germany/Potato-bastard.

"Y-you're... in love with Ludwig... aren't you?" Feliciano/Italy's face immediately went pale and expressionless. He then turned to Romano.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Feliciano/Italy said emotionless.

"It's obvious, you know. The way you looked at him and the way you talked about him. I can tell." Romano told Feliciano/Italy. Immediately, Feliciano/Italy buried his face in his hands.

"Okay, it's true. I love Ludwig. Ever since we became best friends. But if he knew..." Feliciano/Italy told Romano. But Romano patted him on the back.

"It's okay. You know, if you love him. You couldn't help it. I understand. If you love someone that much, your friendship means more." Romano told Feliciano/Italy. Feliciano/Italy looked up.

"R-really? Even if it hurts a little being in the 'friend zone'?" Feliciano/Italy asked Romano.

"Absolutely, because they'll one day wake up and realize how much the truly do care for their friend and then they might realize they love you." Romano was surprised with a hug that Feliciano/Italy gave him, but immediately backed up.

"Thank you, Romano the 2nd Great!" Feliciano/Italy thanked Romano.

"You're welcome." Romano answered. But then Romano remembered who they looked like and realized he had just basically told his fratello look-alike that it was okay that he was in love with the Potato-bastard look-alike. '_Shit... what did I just do?!'_

**Author's note: well, that was a little long unrelated chapter to the dream. But I thought there needs to be a little heartwarming things in this story, so this just randomly popped up in my mind. This is while their going up to King Antonio's room on the fifth floor of the castle. And it's a huge castle so it gives Romano time to get to know the dream's Axis more. Sorry for the length of it anyway and the fluffy lovey-dovey romance thing in it. So yeah next time, remember to tell me not to do that. Remember, review, favorite and enjoy. Ciao~!**


	9. Chapter 9

Romano knew that what he had done for Feliciano/Italy was nice, but he couldn't help but think more about it. He just told somebody that looked like his fratello that he could go be in love with someone that looked like the Potato-bastard. It made his head ache with the thought.

'_Oh well... at least he's not having a physical relationship or something like that_,' Romano thought in vain as he watched Feliciano/Italy talking to Ludwig/Germany/Potato-bastard. Just looking at Ludwig/Germany/Potato-bastard just made Romano think more about what Feliciano/Italy said about their orphaned life. '_Can you imagine having no friends or family to tell you everyday 'I love you'? Kiku and I at least had that for a few years. Ludwig only had that for a couple months,'_ It was a harsh reality. Cruel really, but that was life. It's a doggie-dog world out there, and Romano knew it.

But Romano thought more about his hate-you-so-much relationship with the Germany he knew in real life. He hated that bastard with all his guts. He truly did hate him. But as for his brother, it was Germany this and Germany that. Why did Romano hate Germany? Was it because he naturally hated him? Was it because of the bastard's history? Or was it because he was possibly... Jealous?

No, Romano couldn't be jealous of that Potato-loving bastard. No way, no how! Then again, Germany was always the first thing Italy talked about whenever he came home. It was always "Oh, Germany and I did this!" or "Germany and I did that!". Germany, Germany, Germany! That's all he ever talked about. It was never "Hi Romano, how was your day?" or "Romano, you'll never believe what happened today!" or however Italy could greet people.

Maybe he was jealous. But only a little bit... a lot... a ton... What the fuck was up with that?! But then again, Romano always did have Spain to himself a lot whenever Italy wanted to see him or missed him now that he thought about it. Maybe Italy was jealous of him. After all, Jealousy was always the start of hate.

At that moment, Romano started to get a feeling that something was going to happen. He didn't like it, but the feeling just didn't go away.

* * *

**Meanwhile, outside of Romano's dream...**

"Mwahahahaha! It's 2:00 Flying-Mint Bunny. You know what that means! Only one more hour before the effects kick in! Then it's nighty-night-MARE for Romano!" England said quite evilly to his imaginary friend. Just then, Flying-Mint Bunny told England something that never occurred to him.

"Um, Britain... You do realize that maybe everyone didn't know that the stars always hit you whenever you wish upon them, right?" Flying-Mint Bunny asked him. All of a sudden, England's face went pale and emotionless.

"Uh... no." England said worried some to Flying-Mint Bunny. Now the more England thought about it, the more Flying-Mint Bunny was right. Nobody really knew where the stars went. All they knew was that they wish on them, and the wishes come true the next day. "SHIT! I DIDN'T THINK ABOUT THAT! I'VE GOTTA STOP THE SPELL!"

England immediately started flipping through his spell book for spell antidotes. When he found the antidote, England immediately cursed.

"Dammit. I'm fucking too late!" England said to himself. What he just did was no longer reversible. "It says here for the spell that I did that I could reverse it within 45 minutes flat. But now that's its been an hour... WHY DO I ALWAYS DO THIS TO MYSELF!?" England cried as Flying-Mint Bunny patted his back in comfort.

"It's okay, you didn't know that it would cause this much damage." Flying-Mint Bunny told him. But England denied it.

"NO IT'S NOT OKAY! IF ROMANO GETS INSOMNIA FROM THIS, YOU KNOW WHAT'LL HAPPEN!" England cried with shame. It was really all of his fault. But now, Romano really did have to face a nightmare in a dream. And it was one thing that people would hate to do in all of their years if they were real. "Now, because of me watching and reading too much of Harry Potter, Flying-Mint Bunny, Romano will have to face... a... dragon in an hour..."

* * *

**Author's note: Whoa. That was pretty cool I guess. I mean c'mon. We all know Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, right? Harry's first task with the Hungarian Horntail? That was a pretty cool event in the book and movie. But now, I need your guy's help. I need a vision for the dragon Romano has to fight. Yeah that's right ladies, you'll get to read about Romano fighting a dragon! Yeah, I know. Out of character. But c'mon, that is pretty cool. But anyway, I need your help. I need you to imagine a dragon in your vision for my story. For this, you need to answer the following questions:**

1. How big is it?  
2. What color is it?  
3. does it have huge sharp teeth or small dull teeth? (It can be anything)  
4. What is its special move? (Can it breath fire, shoot water out of it's mouth? Basically it's talent)  
5. How fast is it?  
6. What is its eye color?  
7. What is the structure of it? (Example: Tail spikes, two small heads, huge body, ect.)  
8. What is its name? (This is optional, but you can add it if you want. I'm not picky, but the first seven questions are required in order for me to possibly use your dragon)

**If I choose your dragon, you will get your penname on the top of the dragon chapter and get a special recognition in the Author's note so that you know who has won the Dragon Vs. Romano contest. Now remember, THIS IS IMPORTANT! The contest will only go on for a week and the last day is 2/9/2013. It will end officially on 2/10/2013. So hurry up! Remember, review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Back in the dream...**

"Are you enjoying your stay here, Mr. Romano?" Romano jumped a little when Kiku/Japan spoke behind him.

"Oh, um... yes I suppose." Romano answered. He was quite enjoying it, he really was. But what Feliciano/Italy said still bothered him a little. Kiku/Japan looked at Romano to see what he was staring at. Then, he just smiled.

"They really are an usual pair of friends, aren't they? But then again, many things are unusual." Kiku/Japan asked Romano. Romano just nodded.

"Feliciano reminds me so much of my little Fratello. It's actually scary if you ever saw my fratello. They would be like... twins practically." Romano told Kiku/Japan as Kiku/Japan nodded. Romano couldn't actually remember the last time he saw his brother(since he didn't know when he got to this strange place). He was actually missing the little stupid Italian. He even missed Japan and, to his great surprise, the Potato-bastard. Romano missed everyone! Most of all, he missed Spain.

But, for some reason, Romano felt as though he wasn't going to go back. It was as though... he was meant to stay here in this strange place. What was that saying that the Spain jackass always said? 'Home is where the heart is'? But Romano was confused. If his heart really was home, then why did it tell him that he needed to be here? It was supposed to be telling that he needed to go back to his home soon. Wasn't it?

"Well, Mr. Romano, we are almost to King Antonio's royal bedroom. And when you meet him, don't worry. He doesn't bite. He's a nice fellow who wouldn't even hurt a fly if his life depended on it." Kiku/Japan chuckled. But then realizing what he said about 'life depended on it', he immediately stopped.

That's right! Romano almost forgot that he was supposed to help King Antonio! Maybe that was why his heart was telling him not to leave to go home. He had to help the king. But Romano also felt as equally stupid when he thought about it more. They were in a castle, so why should he have forgotten. '_Sometimes, I can just be a complete moron!'_ Romano thought in vain about himself.

Finally, when the four of them plus the two guards arrived at a door, which Romano assumed was the bedroom door, the guards knocked on the door. Someone inside shouted "Come in, aru!" and the guards did so.

"Mr. Yao, we have great news!" The guards told this 'Mr. Yao'. Romano gasped when he saw that it was China! But he was blocking his view from the king, which Romano could tell was in the bed since he saw the bumps that represented the king. When Mr. Yao/China saw Romano, he gasped and looked at him in great surprise.

"Aiyaa! The grandson, aru! He has finally answered our prayers, aru! Thank you Roman the Great, aru!" Mr. Yao/China put his hands together and bowed towards a window. He then whispered something to the bed, which was directing to the king. Then finally, he turned around.

"Leave this room immediately, aru! Only the grandson is to be here with the king at the moment, aru! Go! GO!" Romano followed M. Yao/China with his eyes as he shooed away everybody. "Come on, aru! Even I'm going out of the room, aru!" Then, Mr. Yao/China shut the door and there was silence. Romano sighed and prepared himself to tend to the king, but the king spoke up.

"Are you... really the grandson?" Romano stood in complete shock as he looked at the king lying in the bed. Forcing his legs to move, he answered the king.

"Y-yes your highness." Romano answered the king. Getting closer and closer to the bed, the same words were repeating in his head. '_This can't be! This can't be!'_ was the only thing that repeated in his head. Finally, Romano stopped at the edge of the bed to where the king's head was. Crouching down, he got to the king's eye level and asked him a question. "Are you feeling okay, your majesty?"

"Please, Roman the Great's grandson. Call me Antonio. What is your name?" The king asked Romano.

"R-Romano, sir." Romano told the king. His heart was beating faster and faster. The reason why was because of who this king looked like.

King Antonio looked and sounded exactly like the man Romano secretly fell in love with deeply. He looked like...

Spain.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey everybody! So, I bet you're wondering about that dragon that I had the contest for! Well, all I can say is that the dragon chapter will come soon! And then ladies you'll see your Romano man fighting that big and scary dragon.**

**Romano: WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY I HAVE TO FIGHT A DRAGON?!**

**Me: Well, you want more fans for your fanbase right? So I'm helping you!**

**Romano: Well... okay. But why the crapola did you make me love Spain?!**

**Me: Cause you can't deny it Romano. It's like that song. You won't say you're in love! **

**Romano: Cause it's true!**

**Me: Oh really? Then why did I find a picture of Spain under your pillow? *Holds up picture of Spain as a matador***

**Romano: C(O/O)**

**Me: Anyway, thanks guys for reading this. Remember, review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~! Say goodbye Romano.**

**Romano: C(O/O) C-ciao...**


	11. Chapter 11

Romano couldn't believe his eyes. Antonio was Spain?! Spain actually ruled a kingdom hear?! But how?!

"Ha-ha... Shy, aren't you?" Antonio/Spain asked Romano weakly while chuckling. He looked pretty bad. His skin that was supposed to be a bit sun-tanned was pale and he could barely move. But Romano noted that the same burning hope and brightness still flared in his bright gorgeous emerald eyes. They seemed to have brightened a bit more when Romano walked in. But then again, that was just because Romano was supposed to protect his kingdom like the legend proclaimed.

"Well, I am just honored to meet your acquaintance your highness. I just don't know how to react to such a beautiful place and kingdom, so I don't know what to do, your majesty-" But Antonio/Spain just raised his hand with all the strength he had to silence Romano. Romano shut his mouth immediately and listened to what the king had to say.

"Please, from now on call me Antonio. Not 'king', not 'your highness', not 'sir' or 'your majesty'. You don't hear one friend calling his other friend any of those do you?" Antonio/Spain asked Romano with a bit of a cheerful tone to it. Romano stiffened with shock. He couldn't have possibly...

"F-Friend, your maj- I mean, Antonio?" Romano asked Antonio/Spain. He just nodded.

"I could tell from the very beginning when I first saw you that we would get along. You have an attitude, I can tell. But you have the sense of being loyal to me. And I have a feeling nobody really gives you that kind of respect, I assume?" Antonio/Spain told Romano.

"I guess... not..." Romano answered. Antonio/Spain chuckled, but did so carefully so that he would not to start coughing.

"Don't worry. I won't abandon your friendship like I can tell from the look in your eyes that people sometimes always do. If not, often." Antonio/Spain told Romano with a serious expression.

_'Holy shit... This guy... He can read me like a book,_' Romano thought as he strained himself to not let his mouth hang open from shock. It was as though the guy knew him for years... Well, where Romano came from, technically yes he did. If Romano ever got home, this experience right now would be what he would talk about first. That is, if he ever did to get home.

But somehow, his heart was _still_ telling him he belonged at this place. Why was that so? Of course, he still needed to help Antonio/Spain. But out of all places, why did this feel like his heart was saying "This is home."? Wasn't his house in his country home? But maybe there was a reason to that. He never felt like he... belonged. The people he talked with everyday and saw always acted as though he never mattered. What was worse was that the churro-bastard Spain was always happier to see his stupid younger fratello more than he was to see Romano. It kind of hurt inside whenever the thought always crossed his mind. It hurt so much, it literally was a physical pain in his chest.

But then again, his fratello was always everyone's favorite Italian brother. Especially Grandpa Rome's.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not my grandfather's favorite. My younger brother Veneziano is, actually." Romano answered honestly. Antonio/Spain watched him with interested eyes. "It's been like that ever since we were little. Grandpa always did favor him more than me. Always. And even in death, I guess forever. But I can't blame him. Veneziano always did look more like him and was more talented than me. So what was there to favor in a grandson that wasn't like you?" Romano stared at the floor trying not to show much emotion. But apparently it wasn't working because Antonio/Spain grabbed his hand. Looking up, Romano realized that his eyes were filling with tears.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. That's how I ended up like this in, well, I guess my deathbed. You do have people who care about you. I know it. So don't worry. And if it helps, have your favorite food. That always helps someone. Mine's tomatoes so, yeah." Romano suddenly was speechless at the words that felt so kind to him. _Never_, in all his life, did somebody tell him to not be too hard on himself or not to worry. They just always told him harsh things like things he did wrong or things that he wasn't good at. Or, at the worst of times, always telling him that they wished he was more like Italy or better yet was Italy. But then, Romano remembered what Antonio just said.

'_And if it helps, have your favorite food. That always helps someone. Mine's-'_ Romano then stood up from his chair and started walking to the door.

"Wh-Where are you going?" Antonio/Spain called out to Romano. Romano turned his head, careful to be aware of where he was going.

"I'll be right back. Thank you though, Antonio. Your words meant a lot to me." Romano said. Then turning his head, he walked out of the bedroom. He didn't know it, but once Romano left, Antonio/Spain smiled.

"I think I feel... a little better." Antonio/Spain said as he put his hand on his chest, which he could feel his heart beating fast. He then looked less pale then before.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, so, I'm writing this chapter at the not so best time. I've got a crap load of homework to do and yet my heart told me to do this for you guys. But don't feel bad about it. I'm actually enjoying it. My school is really difficult to handle right now since apparently all of a sudden people are making enemies of me out of the blue (I don't even know what I did to them. Today, two of the three girls who are starting to hate me gave me the "Death Glare". Yikes!). So thank you SO much to those who take the time to read my crappy stuff. I means so much to me! I don't even think there's any other happier girl here in the state of Vermont than me! So thank you. It makes me feel more belonged than at school or Facebook!**

**So anyway, apart from my sad tale that the smallest violin in the world that Mr. Krabs would be playing for me right now, thank you. Remember, review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~! (Ov-)9**


	12. Chapter 12

Romano stormed out of the room. The guards, Mr. Yao/China, Feliciano/Italy, Ludwig/Germany/Potato-bastard and Kiku/Japan looked up at him in alarm. Romano shut the door and went over to one of the guards.

"Where's your palace's garden?" Romano asked. The guards and the others looked up at him in confusion. But, not wanting to ask any questions, the guard answered him.

"Uh... out in the courtyard in the back." With a nod, Romano rushed down the hallways and down the stairs. He could hear three sets of footsteps behind him. And he knew immediately who they belonged to.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Feliciano/Italy called to Romano as he got closer. Romano just kept walking, but he answered.

"What does it look and sound like from the question? I'm headed to the garden." Romano answered to the three rushing down the winding staircase. They ran down all the way to the first floor in silence. After a while, once they reached the bottom of the stairs and to the door, Romano felt a big hand on his shoulder. Looking over, he saw Ludwig/Germany/Potato-bastard looking down at him. "What do you need?" Romano asked bitterly. Ludwig/Germany/Potato-bastard just sighed.

"Why do you need to go to the garden all of a sudden?" Ludwig/Germany/Potato-bastard asked quite calmly. Romano just glared.

"Because I have an idea, dumbass. What else? It may even work to help your king." Romano brushed the big hand off of him and opened the door to the courtyard. Ludwig/Germany/Potato-bastard just looked at Romano dumbfounded by him being called a 'dumbass' by Romano. Romano just scoffed at the look on Ludwig/Germany/Potato-bastard's face. Before going out the door, Romano told him one last thing. "Next time, try to look around you more and realize other people's feelings. And I'm not talking about myself either. I'm talking about them." Romano pointed to Kiku/Japan and Feliciano/Italy. He was mostly pointing to Feliciano/Italy. Without another word, Romano headed out the door.

Going out the door, Romano noted that it was still shining bright out. He could hear the birds singing some wordless songs. But Romano wasn't concerned about damn birds or stupid little flowers and vegetables. He needed to only find a fruit (**Mini Author's note: Yes, if you're going to argue with me, the thing that Romano's looking for really is a fruit. Look it up on** Google** later when you finish this if you don't believe me**). Some of the guards and workers for the castle gave Romano respectable but weird looks. He didn't care. He needed to find that fruit, if it was the last fucking damn thing he ever did!

"Aha! Here it is!" Romano found what he was looking for and crouched down to pick a nice, ripe shiny red tomato. "It's got to work. I just know it!" After that, Romano headed off into the castle and went inside. As he ran past the guards and the trio and Mr. Yao without a word, only these thoughts ran through his mind as he ran up the winding staircase. '_Please, please, PLEASE work! PLEASE!'_

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, sorry that I took so long to write that. I had school stuff to take care of and I'm in a musical (In case you're wondering, it's "Oliver!" that I'm in. I'm Bet). So yeah, thank you for waiting patiently. I appreciate it so much! Remember, review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Meanwhile, outside of Romano's sleepy little hard head...**

"Flying-Mint Bunny, I've got an idea!" England walked immediately down to his little black magic area to his cauldron. Flying-Mint Bunny just gave him a confused look of wonder.

"What are you gonna do, Britain?" Flying-Mint Bunny asked in confusion as England started mixing and pouring ingredients in his cauldron. England just smiled as he worked.

"I'm going to enter Romano's dream and help him with the dragon." England told Flying-Mint Bunny. Flying-Mint Bunny just sat for a minute thinking. As the bunny did so, England continued explaining his plan to Flying-Mint Bunny. "If I help him out with it and give him tips about fighting it, then he'll have an easier time with it. And then it'll just be one big misunderstanding! It's perfect my flying friend! What do you think?" But Flying-Mint Bunny had a few doubts to it.

"What if it doesn't work?" But England just laughed.

"Trust me, it _will_ work! Now then, lets see here... 'say these few lines and the potion is bound and determined to work'." England read out of his spell book when he finished stirring. Taking out his wand, England looked at Flying-Mint Bunny. "Well, see you in the mornin', Flying-Mint Bunny."

"Goodnight Britain!" And with that, Flying-Mint Bunny then disappeared into thin air in a cloud of smoke to wherever he goes to. England then cleared his throat and said the next lines to himself as he waved his wand over the cauldron.

"Bubble, bubble toiling  
trouble,  
Hear my words that I  
tremble.  
Take me into the night out  
of the light,  
Into a dream where my magic  
will gleam,  
And summon me into this soul's  
dream!"

England cast the spell. For a second, a blinding flash brightened the room and England covered his eyes to protect them. When the bright light ceased, England uncovered his eyes to find the mixture simmering. It was finally ready. England then took a ladle, scooped a generous portion into a goblet and readied himself to drink.

"Well... Cheers." England said nervously and drank every last drop. And just like what happened with Romano, England fell to the ground and fell fast asleep. And he was immediately headed to Romano's dream.

* * *

**Author's note: Ooh... Suspense! Okay for you guys it is, but you'll love the next few parts! Yes, dragon chapter is coming soon. So ladies, be patient. Your Romano in shining armor on a noble white steed will come soon. And I really like him too so don't feel alone when it comes to him. (Some of those Spamano doujinshis and pictures almost give me nose bleeds. They're spicy HOT! Like chiles!) Anyway, thanks for reading! Remember, review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	14. Chapter 14

As Romano handed Antonio/Spain the tomato nervously, Antonio/Spain looked at the fruit in confusion.

"Uh... why are you giving me a tomato, Romano?"

"Just eat it. I think it might help you." Antonio/Spain looked confused for a second. But then, as the information sunk in, he nodded slowly and took the bite. To Romano's surprise, he was looking more and more better with each chew. And with one swallow, Antonio/Spain suddenly sat up in the bed. Finishing his tomato, he jumped out of bed and stretched a bit. His striped pajamas were wrinkled from the period of time that he had spent in bed sick. That is, when he _was_ sick.

"I... I'm... cured! Romano the Great, you did it!" Suddenly, the trio, Mr. Yao/China and the guards came crashing in through the door. For a moment, they were questioning as to why their fellow king was out of bed. But, letting the happy atmosphere give them the information they needed, they saw that Antonio/Spain was in full health once more.

"Y-Your highness, aru! YOU'RE CURED, ARU!" Mr. Yao/China shouted with excitement. Everyone cheered and clapped and jumped with excitement. Romano sat back and watched for a good ten minutes of the celebration. Then, he finally spoke up.

"Hey, don't you think the kingdom would like to know this?" Romano asked them. Everyone stopped almost immediately. Mr. Yao/China then came to his senses and smiled.

"You're right, aru! I'll inform them right now, aru!" They then watched Mr. Yao/China run out of the room to the nearest balcony that looked best to have everyone in the kingdom hear him. Everyone then heard the door being opened as he yelled out to the people and citizens of the kingdom, followed by a trumpet to get everyone's attention. "HEAR YE, HEAR YE, aru! I'M PROUD TO ANNOUNCE THAT ROMAN THE GREAT HAS TRULY ANSWERED OUR PRAYERS WITH HIS GRANDSON ROMANO, aru! FOR TODAY, KING ANTONIO IS OFFICAILLY AND FINALLY CURED, aru!" The kingdom then exploded into cheers and applauding with a bit of whistling.

Romano couldn't believe it. Not only was the kingdom cheering for the cure of their king, but for the fact that he had done it. He had done it all. He answered their prayers without even knowing it and had saved the king. Feliciano/Italy smiled at Romano.

"I think they're all cheering for you, Romano the Great. I really think so." Feliciano/Italy told Romano. And for the first time in really forever, Romano smiled a proud smile. Now he knew that there are some things that nobody could take away from him. Nobody could take away this proud moment he was having.

But that ended when all of a sudden, the cheering subsided by a loud roar in the mountains in the distance. Everyone was now screaming out of fright. Then, Mr. Yao/China came bustling in the room.

"TH-TH-THERE'S A HUGE DRAGON OUT THERE, ARU!" Mr. Yao/China yelled at them. Everyone then ran to the window.

"CHIGIIIIII!" Romano yelled out loud when he saw that Mr. Yao/China was right. And just when he was starting to savior a moment.

* * *

**Author's note: okay guys, this is it. Next chapter is Romano vs. Dragon time! Hell yeah! So don't worry fangirls. Your man will fight the dragon so don't worry. Besides, I'd like to see how Romano's reacting to this. How are ya feeling about this Roma?**

**Romano: I'd like to see if the dragon is big or small. I can't fucking handle stupid ass dragons. China's got that dragon boss of his that scares the fucking shit out of me. So what does the stupid fucking dragon look like?**

**Me: You'll see, Romano. Just wait until you get to be Spain's knight in shining armor! (^_^)9**

**Romano: C(/\) I AM NOT THAT CHURRO-BASTARD'S KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR!**

**Me: hey, no need to shout. All of us already know you love him. Even your grandpa knows. He told me.**

**Romano: *mumbles something about Spain and how he needs a tomato right now***

**Me: well guys, thanks for being patient for these chapters. Remember, review, favorite and enjoy. Ciao~! Say goodbye, Romano!**

**Romano: Oh, uh, ciao. Whatever.**


	15. Chapter 15

'_NO! THIS ISN'T A DREAM! IT COULDN'T BE! BUT THEN WHY IS THERE A DAMN DRAGON HERE?!_' Romano thought terrified as he saw the dragon out the window. It was a fucking scary thing to look at.

It was medium sized, with a long snake like body that reminded Romano of China's dragon boss. From the way it kept opening its mouth, Romano could see huge enormous teeth in its mouth. He immediately felt bad for whatever it ate. The only thing that set it apart from its snake body was its color and thickness. It was a shade of an unusual violet with a black head and tail. Romano saw it's bloody red eyes loom over the village as he assumed it was looking for something to have as a next meal. The thick armor like scales on itself told Romano that fighting this big bastard was going to be pretty tough.

"Holy... Shit..." Romano whispered under his breath. Just a days worth of luck. One minute you're happy that your ruler/king is finally cured. And the next, you have the obligation to make a day shitty and crappy all of a sudden by a dangerous dragon. But Romano was quickly out of his attitude when he saw just how fast the fucker was. He was _fast_! Without knowing what he was doing, Romano quickly grabbed the sword that so happened to be on Antonio/Spain's wall and ran out of the room. Why he did that, he wasn't sure. But it was the closest thing he thought of doing.

Running down the stairs, Romano could hear the once again familiar three sets of footsteps behind him. Stopping, he turned around to face Feliciano/Italy, Kiku/Japan and Ludwig/Germany/Potato-bastard. Glaring, he opened his mouth to yell at the three of them.

"I don't need your help, bastards! Go and protect the king as best you can! NOW!" Kiku/Japan and Feliciano/Italy quickly did so. But Ludwig/Germany/Potato-bastard didn't move an inch. "GO I said you bastard!"

"No. For once, I want to do something great for my kingdom that won't disappoint them like I've done a lot of times. So no, I'm not going." But Romano argued.

"You will by protecting Antonio! Now go." Romano yelled at Ludwig/Germany/Potato-bastard. When Romano saw that he wasn't moving, he let him have it by speaking- more like yelling- out his mind. "Look, just because you think the kingdom might think less of you just because your mother left you at the orphanage when you were just a three-month-old and half the kingdom probably knows about it, you're wrong! Have you ever thought that there was a chance she loved you so much, but couldn't take care of you because she might've been too poor to do so?! Or she might've not wanted to give you away but was forced to because she was probably too young to be a mother yet?!"

"How dare you question that?! And how do you know-" But Romano interrupted him.

"Yeah I do dare question that! But there's one thing I know, mothers love their babies and children. So that means she loved you enough to do what she thought was for the best because she didn't want you to suffer the wrong way, whatever that was! And how I know about your mother is because of Feliciano. He told me!" Romano vented out. Ludwig/Germany/Potato-bastard just stared at him, not making an attempt to interrupt him. So, taking advantage, Romano continued to vent. "He told me that he thought he could trust me with the information. So yeah, there's your answers!" Romano headed down the stairs about five or six steps before he turned around to look at Ludwig/Germany/Potato-bastard.

"By the way, you wanna know why I told you to look around you and realize other people's feelings instead of worrying about just your own? Because Feliciano loves you deeply, bastard! So I'd start thinking about being nice to him more if I were you." Not waiting for a reply from Ludwig/Germany/Potato-bastard, who was wide-eyed at the news, Romano nodded with a grunt and headed down the stairs.

Romano couldn't believe his eyes once he reached outside into the village. The thing was fucking _huge_ compared to when he saw it outside the window in the palace. All he could think was '_OH FUCK! OH FUCK! OH FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!_ _WHAT AM I THINKING?!_'. Wielding his sword, Romano tried to think of ways to get the stupid dragon's attention. After thinking for about ten seconds, he finally came up with a plan that may or may not have worked. Taking a big breath, Romano yelled out the first thing that came into his mind the loudest he could.

"HEY! YOU! FUCKING DUMBASS DRAGON! OVER HERE! COME AND GET ME WHILE I'M STILL TOMATO FLAVORED!" Romano yelled. Some parents covered their children's ears from the language Romano used. But they quickly ran when the dragon looked his way almost immediately. "Shit, I didn't think that would work..." Romano whispered out of terror when he looked at the dragon in the face. It roared a deafening roar that almost made Romano shit and piss his pants at the same time. But, aside from the roar, Romano could hear a voice yelling behind him.

Looking, he saw something he didn't expect to see.

"ROMANOOOOOOO!" Romano yelled when the familiar face of England came flying into him on a magic carpet, running him over. When Romano quickly got up rubbing his forehead, he saw England's extended hand in front of him. "Hurry on Romano! I'm gonna help you defeat this sucker!" Romano, who was confused, decided to test England to see if he would just tell him his human name.

"E-England? What are you doing here?" Romano asked him taking the hand and getting on the carpet. Before England could answer, both of them screamed when the dragon roared and ran their way. Flying upwards, England led the magic carpet into the sky as he answered.

"Yeah, it's me! I'm here! I did a spell that made this dragon mess and now I'm here in your dream to help you out with the bastard." England answered. Romano looked confused for a second. But when the information sank in, he now looked more pissed then ever.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THIS IS YOUR FAULT THAT THIS DRAGON IS HERE AND THAT I'M DREAMING?! AND THAT NOW YOU'RE GOING TO HELP ME WITH THIS DRAGON BASTARD!?" Romano yelled at England asking him the question. England sighed before answering him.

"You're 100% correct my mate. But don't worry, if you just trust me, I promise to help you. Deal?" England held out his hand to shake Romano's. Romano looked uncertain for a second. Then, after the dragon roared, Romano quickly made up his mind and shook the hand. England then smiled. "Lets go kick some dragon ass!" England yelled like a champion as he got an excited smile on his face. Romano made the same exact smile.

"YEAH! CHARGE!" Romano yelled pointing his sword to the dragon. Both of them yelled like Spartans in war as they flew to the dragon downward. It was dragon time.

* * *

**Author's note: Whoa. That was long. But yeah. Well guys, I'd like to pronounce that this was not one dragon ideas, but TWO put together. You see, I couldn't choose between dragons so I just put two of them together. Congratulations to saowen99 and Dogsrule for your dragon ideas and support. You guys are as awesome as Prussia. Maybe even more! Anyway, that's all for this chapter guys. And don't worry. The battle's coming soon. So ladies, don't swoon yet over your Romano in shining armor. That goes for you too Spain.**

**Spain: AWWW MAN! I LOVE YOU LOVI~!**

**Romano: Sh-SHUT UP YOU CHURRO-BASTARD!**

**Me and Spain: AWWW! YOU LOOK LIKE A TOMATO, ROMANO! *both of us glomp and snuggle him***

**Romano *struggles*: L-LET ME G-GO YOU BASTARDS! *finally breaks free after the big struggle***

**Me: well anyway. We better go. Remember, review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~! Say goodbye Spain and Romano!**

**Spain: Adios~! (^_^)**

**Romano: Yeah, yeah. Ciao. Whatever.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Okay you know more about this dragon since you put it in my dream, correct?" Romano shouted to England.

"Well, yeah! What else would I do? Not knowing about this dragon is like going on a blind date!" England answered Romano loudly since the dragon just roared again.

"Then tell me more information, dannazione (Damn it)!" Romano demanded as they both shouted while dodging a terrible bite from the dragon. As the dragon prepared itself for another blow, England let Romano in at all the information about the dragon.

"Okay, so the dragon is a medium sized dragon. Have you seen Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire? Because the dragon that Harry fights is a Hungarian Horntail. So this dragon is slightly smaller than it." England asked Romano as they swung their swords at the dragon. When Romano nodded in understanding with an 'Okay!', he continued. "But this dragon is called the 'Russian Braginski-Darktail'. The reason why it's called that is because of where its average habitat is. Which is clearly obviously from Russia's country. Now, to tell the difference from a Braginski-Darktail from a 'Belarusian Arlovskaya-Lighttail', since they look similar, is the way the tails are structured. The 'Braginski-Darktail' has a smooth and black non-spiky tail while the 'Arlovskaya-Lighttail' has a rougher and purple-ish black tail with tiny spikes on it. Got that so far, Romano?" England asked Romano as they continued to fight. Romano nodded.

"Yeah, but I didn't say I wanted an audible book passage to explain it. I just want to know its powers or weaknesses, damn scone-bastard!" Romano told England. England whispered a sorry to Romano and continued explaining.

"Okay, well, its main and most powerful and deadly power is telepathy. So, make sure you cover your eyes because the telepathy sends fake thoughts into your mind. But this is an advantage to this power." England had managed to swipe a powerful blow to the dragon's nose when it got near to him, sending the dragon roaring in slight pain and England in small victory. Romano yelled over to England, sending him out of victory.

"AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ADVANTAGE?!" England answered the question right away.

"While you're distracted with trying to clear those thoughts into your head, it can shoot out poisonous gases from its nose that can kill you in just about three to five minutes. So always be on the lookout whenever it tries to look you directly in the eye. Plus, it's immune to poison because of its powers so that's not going to help." England told Romano. Romano immediately nodded. But this question, since he started to help Romano with answering things, got him stumped.

"So, now, what's its weakness, Britain?"

"I-I don't know! I didn't think of it!" Romano just looked at him with disbelief as they took cover from the dragon's flames behind the same boulder-like rock.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT WHEN YOU THOUGHT UP THIS DAMN THING YOU DIDN'T PUT A THOUGHT ONTO WHAT ITS WEAK POINT WAS?!" England just shrugged helplessly. "YOU'RE A REAL FUCKING IDIOT, YOU KNOW THAT?!" Again, England shrugged. Romano just scoffed at him and took off.

"Romano! Look, we can look for it together!" England called to Romano. Romano turned around.

"Yeah, and I can try to be better than my idiot brother! That's not going to happen! If you don't even know your own dragon, then why are you fighting it?" Romano asked England harshly. It didn't take long before England pointed and quickly covered his eyes. "What the he-" But it was too late. The dragon had already started using its telepathy powers on Romano.

"ROMANO! HOLD ON!" England shouted. It was the last thing Romano heard before he kneeled down, closing his eyes tightly and holding his head against his knees as for a moment his mind went blank and black. Then, images started running through his head that he knew were fake, but couldn't help but feel that they were real.

* * *

_Romano was a small child again. He watched his grandfather holding Italy when his brother was a baby. As baby Italy slept soundly, his grandfather scolded him._

_"Why couldn't you have been more like your younger brother when you were this age, Romano?! Maybe that's why you were never my favorite." But Romano's small voice argued slightly back._

_"B-But, I'm not like him! And I don't think I ever will be!" But his grandfather scoffed with a smirk._

_"Hell right you never will." _The image then blurred and turned into a different fake memory.

* * *

_"Romano, you're so lazy! No wonder my house is always such a mess!" Austria, told little Romano. Romano protested back._

_"I try, Austria! You just don't think I can do it, enough." Austria then laughed at Romano's words._

_"Why should I? You're never, ever, ever, EVER going to make me proud enough of you. You're just a worthless little thing. Why, if you were more like Italy, none of this would've happened." Austria smirked horribly at Romano. _Out of this image, Romano cringed tighter to his ears trying to make the voices stop in his head. The few tears that escaped the tight lids of his eyes slid down his cheek. Mumbling, Romano tried harder and harder to stop the images.

"Please stop. Please..." But they refused to stop. Instead, another thought entered his mind unwelcoming.

* * *

_"Hey, big brother Spain? You know what I think?" Romano heard grown-up Italy's voice ask Spain. But this voice of Italy's didn't sound like his little fratello's own voice. It was more cold, uncaring and absolutely mean. Romano heard Spain's own voice in the same tone that Italy had spoken in._

_"And what is that, Ita-chan?" He asked, and Romano knew that there was a smirk in the voice. Italy's own voice laughed cruelly._

_"I think that everything and everyone would've been better off if Romano just hadn't come along. I mean, always cursing and so lazy. Who wanted him in the first place, anyway? Besides big brother France. Ha-ha, that would've taught Romano to just behave and start acting and appreciating me!" Italy laughed. And to Romano's worst and terrible fear and horror, Spain joined Italy._

_"You're right, Ita-chan! Why did I even take him in the first place? He never did the job right so who needs him? I simply don't." Spain was so out of his character. This time, Romano shook his head in disgust and hurt. Did Spain really feel that way?_

_"And I really don't! I'd rather do all that difficult training Germany gives me without complaining a second than tell people I'm related to __**that**__ thing!" Both of them laughed horribly. It was breaking Romano's heart in many ways he couldn't imagine. He knew he wasn't always the greatest thing but this?! Was this how all of the others felt about him?!_

* * *

"No... Please no... make it stop!" Romano softly sobbed. England immediately took action. And he took it without hesitation. The dragon was just about to expand its nostrils. Hitting it hard, England stabbed its nose and took his sword out. Before the dragon could finish its roaring cries of pain, England knelt down to Romano quickly.

"No... No..." Romano kept on whispering. England shook him violently to make Romano snap out of it.

"Romano! ROMANO!" England yelled. And soon, in no time, Romano grunted in surprise and looked quickly around.

"I-I-WHAT?! IT WASN'T TRUE!?" England sighed sympathetically. He knew that no matter how serious a warning was, it was going to end up somewhat like this.

"No, none of the stuff you saw were true. Remember, the dragon wanted you to believe it was. Okay?" England saw relieved tears in Romano's now puffy red eyes. Romano sniffed and stood up.

"Gr-Grazie..." Romano told England in a barely audible voice as he once again wielded his sword from the short recovery. England patted Romano's back.

"No problem." England told him. And then, the dragon now stopped roaring and had his own recovery. But now it was even more pissed off and angrier than before. "And not a moment too soon! Cause this sucker's going DOWN!" England said as he and Romano readied their swords. Romano still was a little upset but at least he knew that the thoughts were untrue. Romano then made a little smile.

"You know damn well that this dragon needed his dragon ass kicked a _long_ time ago. ONWARD!" The two of them ran to the beast and started striking at the dragon. The dragon roared with each blow from the sword and continued to try to resist the blows.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay... that was long. And I'm really REALLY sorry I haven't written in a while. I have school crap and my rehearsals for 'Oliver!' to be really concerned about lately(yes I can sing. I was actually surprised at the fact myself since my family and I always thought I sounded like two cats fighting in the heat of summer. I was casted as Bet, who's Nancy's friend). But, here I am, finally finding the time to actually write stuff on my Toshiba laptop. Yay~! And also, I'm sorry for making Romano go through misery in this chapter. It was the only thing I had planned clearly in my mind for this story. The rest are my finger's work. **

**But anywho... Thank you so much to those who were patient to wait. It means a whole lot to me that you weren't angry at me! Okay, well, like I always say in this section of almost every story I'm writing: Remember folks, review, favorite and enjoy. Ciao~!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Back at the castle...**

Feliciano watched in horror through the window as he watched Romano the Great fight the dragon. Wait. Was he with someone? Feliciano saw that Romano wasn't alone. That could only mean one thing.

_'He needed help! The dragon's too powerful...'_ Feliciano thought. Of all things he could've done, he couldn't even help Romano the Great. Bowing his head, he prayed aloud. "Roman the Great, please help your grandchild. He needs help just this once. Please, oh please help him. May God let you rest in thy peace of thee world. Amen." Feliciano finished praying and headed towards the king.

"Your majesty-" But Antonio interrupted him.

"I don't see why everyone insists on calling me that today. Feliciano, isn't it?" Antonio asked Feliciano. When Feli nodded, Antonio sighed. "Well, Feliciano, I insist that everyone is to call me by my name today. I just want to be me. I want to be Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Understood?" Antonio asked Feliciano.

"Si. I do sir." Feliciano answered Antonio.

"Alright. Now, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, um... A-Antonio, I think we should help Romano the Great." Feliciano told Antonio. Antonio thought for a moment, looked out the window for a few seconds before facing Feliciano and smiling.

"I think we should too, mi querido amigo(My dear friend)." Antonio told Feliciano. Feliciano smiled back. Just then, Ludwig came running up the stairs with some soldiers. Panting, he turned to Antonio.

"Sire... These guys... said that... things are looking... bad out there." Ludwig managed to pant out before awkwardly looking at Feliciano. He shook his head and continued to tell Antonio the reports from the soldiers. "By the way, they're recommending that we go help Romano the Best or whatever people call him."

"We were just thinking about that." Antonio told Ludwig. Kiku then came running up to Feliciano.

"Um, Feli-san. Can I ask you something?" Feliciano nodded his head. Kiku then asked him something out of the blue that he never expected. "Are you going to do last minute things when we help Romano? What I mean is confessions and no longer regretting things. That way, if we don't make it, we'll at least die with the knowledge that we're finally happy."

"I think I might. What are you going to do, Kiku?" Kiku just smiled.

"I no longer regret things anymore. But I have to go confess, I guess you would call undying love, to Heracles Karpusi(This is Greece's human name. Yes, I love Greece X Japan)." Feliciano stared at him wide eyed.

"You mean... that boy from the orphanage that loved to help at the cat shelter and became good friends with you?" Kiku nodded.

"That's the one." Feliciano pushed Kiku towards the door.

"Go! Do it now! You may have a chance!" And without a word, Kiku ran like the wind to go confess to Heracles. "Not me though..." Feliciano mumbled silently enough that no one heard him.

"Might as well do what Kiku's doing. Mr. Yao, you're a great friend!" Antonio said out of random as he hugged Mr. Yao, who just appeared out of random.

"AIYAA?!" Mr. Yao shouted confused trying to wiggle out of the hug. Feliciano watched enviously as Antonio easily confessed feelings of happiness. He wished he could do the same for a certain someone. Just then, Ludwig interrupted his thoughts.

"Um... Feliciano... I need to talk to you. Alone. In another room." Feliciano nodded and followed him out into the empty room next to the one they just came out of.

"Look... I um... Know about it already."

"You know about what already?" Feliciano asked panicky. If he knew about...

"Your feelings." Shit. He knew.

"I'M SORRY IT JUST HAPPENED! I DON'T KNOW WHY IT DID!" But Ludwig gestured him to stop.

"I didn't finish. I know how you feel now and I just want to say..." Ludwig sighed and blushed slightly as he quickly confessed. "All I want to say is that I no longer have regrets and will tell you that Ich liebe dich, auch('I love you, too' in German)." Ludwig quickly kissed Feliciano on the cheek and ran out of the room with no hesitation. Feliciano deeply blushed and softly touched the area that Ludwig pecked.

"What just happened?" Feliciano asked happy, yet confused. He now no longer had regrets.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay,** **admit that I don't even know what I just wrote. I just needed something to write since it had been a while for this story to be updated. I was just working on my other story "Random Movie Songs With Hetalia". I know, I know. Not the best time to write a whole new story (even though I'm also writing another story. Dammit. Bad brain! Stop it right now with the ideas. You need to do ideas for Romano's strange dream!) Well, here's a link to the movie songs story if anyone wants to read it. It's still in progress, and I think it always will be. But, we'll see. Anyway, here you go. The link:**

** s/8983843/1/Random-Movie-Songs-With-Hetalia**

**And if you want, here's the other one that I'm doing for Letters to Juliet. It too needs updated but I'll get to it later once I get like two or three reviews on it or something. But here you go:**

** s/9021344/1/Letters-to-Juliet-With-a-Hetalia-Twist**

**It kind of sucks, but whatever. I've seen the movie about two or three times so it needed done. Anyways, that's all. Remember: review, favorite and enjoy. Ciao~!**


	18. Chapter 18

"ROMANO THE GREAT!" Romano turned around to see that Antonio/Spain was in his royal knight armor with a shield and sword... WTF?!

'What's he doing out of his castle?!' Romano thought to himself. Just then, Antonio/Spain spotted England and waved hello as he fought the dragon, too.

"Hola(Hello)! Como se llama(What is your name)?" Antonio/Spain asked England. But, because of the pirate days of him and Spain being enemies, England hesitated to answer him. Then England gave him his human name.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland." England answered. Romano then spotted others. THREE others to be exact. Romano stood dazed as he fought the dragon. Feliciano/Italy, Kiku/Japan, Antonio/Spain and Ludwig/Germany/Potato-bastard were going to help him and England. _All_ of them.

"You guys are going to... help?!" Romano asked as he swung his sword at the dragon who roared. All of them nodded. As England gave everyone the same information as he gave Romano, only shorter and using the basics, they all nodded. Just then, Antonio/Spain asked a question that had England receiving shame.

"So, what's the weakness?"

"I... don't know..."

"QUE(What)?!" Antonio/Spain asked shocked. Everyone else was shocked too except for Romano. Romano just shouted to them as they continued to dodge and fight the dragon.

"I reacted the same way- FELICIANO! LOOK OUT!" Feliciano/Italy looked and closed his eyes. As the dragon neared him, he waved his white flag frantically.

"NONONONONONO! WHITE FLAG! SEE!?" The dragon suddenly seemed intimidated by the view of the frantically waving flag as Ludwig/Germany/Potato-bastard went over and hit the dragon with his shield. The dragon suddenly turned to him and Ludwig/Germany/Potato-bastard quickly covered his eyes. Seeing what the white flag did, Romano was quickly getting ideas.

"White... Flags..." He quickly looked around for some white cloth and a stick. Quickly seeing both, Romano hurried towards it and made a white flag.

"ROMANO?! QUE ESTAS HACIENDO(What are you doing)?!" Antonio/Spain asked him. Romano just ignored him and whistled to the dragon to look his way. Successfully, the dragon did so.

"HEY YOU! YEAH YOU! COME AND GET ME FIRE-BASTARD!" The dragon did come to him. As it got nearer and nearer, Romano started waving the flag. The dragon immediately became intimidated once more and Romano got closer and closer to it. It didn't move as he drew out his sword. England watched intensely and a light-bulb went off.

"White flags... IT'S AFRAID OF WHITE FLAGS!" He made his own flag and started waving it frantically. Romano saw that England waved his own flag as the dragon got even more intimidated. Romano called to the others.

"KIKU! FELICIANO! LUDWIG! WAVE SOME WHITE FLAGS! ANTONIO! YOU GET THIS ONE IN MY HAND SO THAT I CAN KILL THIS FUCKER! GOT IT?!" Everyone nodded and started waving white flags and got closer and closer to the dragon. Antonio/Spain then grabbed Romano's flag as Romano held his sword with both his hands and got under the dragon's chest.

"This is the most weirdest and most ridiculous thing I have ever done. But if it's gonna kill this thing..." Ludwig/Germany/Potato-bastard mumbled. Then, Romano screamed and stabbed the dragon through the chest into the heart. It roared and started tumbling over. Getting out from under it, Romano ran leaving the sword behind and met up with the others. The dragon toppled to the ground, dead. For a few silent moments, everyone stood there panting and shocked. Then, everyone cheered for Romano for figuring out the weakness.

But Kiku/Japan, Feliciano/Italy, Ludwig/Germany/Potato-bastard, Antonio/Spain and England weren't the only ones. Cracking a huge smile, Romano turned around and saw that the whole kingdom was cheering and applauding. He, South Italy Romano Lovino Vargas, had saved an entire kingdom. And all this cheering and happiness was just for him. Some for his new and old friends, but mainly for just him.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Romano saw that Antonio/Spain was smiling at him. Turning his head, Romano put both his fists up in victory. He could feel some tears of happiness coming down his face but who gave a hell? Smiling greatly, he finally felt something he hadn't felt in years. He felt belonging.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry that took so long. You see, I was working on a few other stories of mine. Saturday was my day! Everyone was reviewing and reading. I was so happy! And on one story, I hadn't even had it up for 24 hours and I got enough views and reviews for what I get in ****_one month_****! Am I becoming popular all of a sudden? Lol, just kidding. But really, thank you for all the reviews and views you guys. I was on the verge of happy tears like Romano was! I'm so thankful to have all of you readers. Plus, sadly, this story will soon be completed! (; A ;)9 Nooooo! This was so fun to write! But I'll be happy because I'll be able to get to do more for you guys. An example is on my other story called "Letters to Juliet: With a Hetalia Twist". I have something on an Author's note in one of the chapters, so read the whole story in order to get to read the author's note. Grazie~!(I'm not even Italian I think, so why am I speaking it? XD )**

**So anyway, that's all. So, remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	19. Chapter 19

Later that day, there was a banquet for the success of slaying the dragon. Romano had the greatest time here in this kingdom. In fact, Romano liked it so much, he wished he wasn't dreaming at all. That's when Romano suddenly remembered. He was only dreaming... England was right there... This kingdom isn't really real. It made Romano kind of a little upset, but he knew he would have to make the best of it. Scooting closer to England, who sat next to him on his left(Antonio/Spain and the trio were on his right), he whispered a question into his ear.

"Yo Scone-bastard, since this is your fault basically, how long until I have to wake up?" England looked at his watch and sighed.

"You have about fifteen minutes. And that goes for me, too." Romano silently groaned. Deciding it wasn't good to wake up in front of the king, he got up and went to the trio and Antonio/Spain.

"Um... I'm sorry to say this, but I'm afraid my... Grandfather needs me to come back." The trio and Antonio/Spain looked taken aback.

"S-So soon, mi amigo?!" Romano just nodded. For a moment, he thought they would be angry. But to his surprise, Antonio/Spain and the trio looked understanding at him and smiled. "And I think that goes the same for your little friend you have?" Romano nodded again. Then, quite unexpectedly, the four of them just got up from their chairs to say a farewell.

"You'll come back soon, I hope?" Antonio/Spain hugged him. Romano shrugged and hugged back. For all he knew, this was the most awkward goodbye he had ever experienced. Then, as it was a Spanish farewell, Antonio/Spain kissed both Romano's cheeks making him look like... "Hey, you look like the tomate that cured me!" Antonio/Spain laughed. Romano didn't say anything as Antonio/Spain went over to bid goodbye to England.

"Romano the Great! Guess what I finally did!" Feliciano/Italy jumped up and down. He then stopped and whispered in his ear as they hugged. "I finally got it off my chest! Ludwig actually loves me, too!" Romano smiled down at his 'fratello' and whispered back to him.

"That's pretty good. If you start... You know, try not to get broken-hearted. Okay?" Feliciano/Italy shook their head yes and let Ludwig/Germany/Potato-bastard and Kiku/Japan say goodbye. Ludwig/Germany/Potato-bastard just shook his hand and said a silent "Thank you and goodbye." and joined Feliciano/Italy. Kiku/Japan bowed and thanked him by giving Romano... "Manga?"

"Hai(Yes in Japanese. It's pronounced as if you were saying hello to someone. Hi)! Very wonderful, isn't it?" Kiku/Japan went without any answer from Romano and went over to join his buddies.

**About ten minutes later because I'm too lazy to write anything in between...**

England and Romano walked through the forest with their gifts and such.

"So, we have about five minutes left. Is there anything you'd like to say, Romano?" England asked him. Romano nodded.

"Two things. One, this was the greatest thing I have ever fucking experienced. And two, when we get home we are to not say a damn thing about us being in the same dream. Got it, scone-bastard?" Romano snapped at England on the second request. England just nodded, sort of afraid of Romano's temper. Romano just grinned at the answer England gave him. "Good. Now then, how much more time do we have?" England looked once again at his watch and immediately answered.

"Um... one minute."

"WHAT?! BUT LIKE ABOUT THIRTY FUCKING SECONDS AGO, YOU SAID WE HAVE ABOUT FIVE MINUTES!"

"Well, you know when you're asleep how time seems to go faster? Well, that's because you lose track of the time as you sleep. It's kind of cool actually... Oh, and there we go." England had said suddenly. Romano saw that they were both fading into nothing quickly. He was waking up, and was sort of sad about it. But every dream has to end at some point, right? Then, they completely disappeared from the dream.

And right now, Romano was just opening his eyes to the sound of someone waking him up and shaking him to do so.

* * *

**Author's note: This is it. One last chapter. I'm so sad! (; A ;)9 This was one of the most greatest things for me to write. If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't have made it this far. So thank you so much! Btw, I'm writing another story(As you may know) with Letters to Juliet. If you've seen the movie and loved it, this is your kind of story. You see, it's with Sealand, and he's helping Fem!Italy find Germany (you know, long lost love. Just like in the movie) and so on. But on chapter seven, there's one author's note with a promise in it. If you want the promise, you have to read the whole thing of what I've gotten so far on the story and do as it says if you want the promise to happen. I think I've told you this in my previous chapter or something on here. But I would appreciate it if you checked out the story and maybe reviewed. It's called 'Letters to Juliet: With a Hetalia Twist'. Now, in order for me to fulfill the promise, I have to have at least TEN reviews saying you want it. Otherwise, no promise. So far, I've got one reviewer, who is a guest, saying they want it. It doesn't matter if you're a guest or not. You can review saying you want the promise. Because remember, I need at least TEN reviews for it. More rule details on the A.N. in the story. **

**Well, that's all. Remember folks: review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**

**(Link to story: s/9021344/1/Letters-to-Juliet-With-a-Hetalia-Twist)**


	20. Chapter 20

"Fratello! Fratello! Wake-y, wake-y! Now!" Romano groaned as he woke up to his brother shaking him awake. Sitting up, he realized he was home. In bed. Looking straight next to him, he saw that Italy was getting a little confused at his fratello's staring. "Uh... Fratello...? GAH!" Romano pulled Italy into a awkward-family hug and stayed like that for a few seconds. Finally, Romano lightly pushed Italy away from him and got up.

"That's for being my stupid little brother, Veneziano." Italy looked at Romano confused for a second. Obviously amused at this, Romano slightly chuckled. He was finally home. And for once, it felt truly home. During his time dreaming, he learned that he had to give home a chance. And maybe even love and family a chance. As Romano went into the bathroom, Italy looked into the bed. He noticed something was under Romano's pillow.

Putting his hand under the pillow, Italy pulled out what appeared to be a book. No, not just any book. It was a _manga_.

'_That's strange_...' Italy thought confused as he looked at the manga. '_I don't remember Japan coming over to give big brother Romano this...'_ Deciding finally to ignore it, Italy shrugged and put the manga on the nightstand and made the bed. A few minutes later, Romano came out of the bathroom. Yeah, he was glad to be home. Hearing his stomach, he asked his younger brother a question.

"Hey Veneziano, what's for breakfast?"

**The end.**

* * *

**Author's note: WAHHHH! I finally finished it today! God, I'm so sad! This was so fun to write. Again, thank you guys for sticking to the end. It means so much to me and to Romano. I'm still sad though. But, after all, all dreams have to end at some point right? Well, I'd like to thank all of the reviewers who liked this story. You guys are awesome as Prussia! But, I have other projects you can check out, okay? Well, that's all. And thank you again! Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao and grazie~!**


End file.
